Keys to the Kingdom
Warrior of the Disney princess Zodiac Code name: ?? Name: ?? Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal history ?? Princess Keyblades and powers Like the warrior “When You Wish Upon a Star” the Lady Who Holds the Keys to the Kingdom is awarrior of three parts. One consisting of the soul of the Princess who's ability they call upon while her“Diva” form calls upon the light assist of the story this is reflected by the “Phantom” who is theempodiment of the darker side of they mithos. Each side stands alone to help both the warrior and herallies while also hindering those who would seek to stand in their way. However she differes from“When you wish upon a star” in that she wields 2 weapons at all times. Her main hand being theKeyblade of her form, the second being the keyblade or weapon of the spirit she has summoned. Earth/Stone=1) Snow white Main form: Keyblade – Treasure TroveAbility - Zoolingualism and Animal empathy |-|Time=2) Cinderella Main form: Keyblade – Stroke of Midnigh tAbility: Time manipulation – forward, backwards, freeze, andslow |-|Sleep=3) Aurora Main form: Keyblade – Star Seeker Ability: Sleep Magic and bless weapons Rosetta Growing A Flower.jpg Fairy_Machine_Gun_-_Leprechaun.gif Fairy_Bomb_Gremlin.gif Dream_Knock.gif |-|Chaos=4) Alice Main form: Keyblade – Lady Luck Ability – Cheshire's Teleport |-|Sound=5) Ariel Main form: Keyblade – Mysterious Abyss Ability – Sound Manipulation – can amplify or nulify sounds or speciffic soundsat will also control who can hear whom durring battle |-|Alchemy=6) Belle Main form: Keyblade – Divine RoseAbility – Alchemy/Chan ge |-|Sand=7) Jasmine Main form: Keyblade – Wishing Lamp Ability – Sandstorms and Sand marage fighters tumblr_mg13r3wY9J1rzjajro1_500.gif tumblr_mpgg8wsVgu1rzjajro3_250.gif tumblr_mpgg8wsVgu1rzjajro4_250.gif tumblr_mpgg8wsVgu1rzjajro1_250.gif tumblr_mke5swzMMd1s5qslao1_500.gif |-|Fire=8) Mulan: Main form: Keyblade – Hidden Dragon Ability – Mushu's dragon fire |-|Voodoo=9) Tiana Main form: Keyblade – Pixie Petals Ability – Plant Manipulation: allows one to use the plants arroundthem as weapons or shields, can grow plants from seeds to full trees in moments. |-|Hair=10) Rapunzel 961b5335c773caff9afcfe4d8078d403-d3ldgp8.png rapunzel__keyblade_bearer_by_darklilly1991-f.jpg Main form: Keyblade - Ever After Ability – weaponized Hair – Just as Rapunzel uses her hair as a multi-tool, so too can you, only taking it a step further to be used as a third weapon when needed. |-|Fae=11) Merida Brave11.gif 9cd83cacd482a553458e2fac2f5811e5.jpg Main Form: Keyblade – Rejection of Fate 152848-marvel-white-tiger-4-marvel-comics.jpg zUhhoQ.gif WS9nNi.gif C1hzzo.gif Ability – Trick Arrows: Just like the spirit you become the master of your fate, as well as your weapon, allowing the arrows to follow your command to ensure they hit their target. . |-|Ice Title=12) Elsa ElsaPose.png|Elsa anna_sketch_by_vanillakeyblade-d6w489y.png|Anna __a_frozen_heart__keyblade___by_emeraldsora-d7dzsvd.png|Frozen heart Main form: Keyblade – Crystal Snow Ability – Ice Magic 3UuydH.gif M2udEf.gif |-|Water= 13 Moana Moana_promo_2.jpg moana_cosplay_convention_shot_2_by_xaleux-dapbar6.jpg Princess_Moana.png tumblr_on22ldirmF1v6xcc2o1_1280.png Main Form: Keyblade – Ocean's Rage Ability – Water Manipulation tumblr_njwpu98IdX1rozvtbo10_r1_540.gif tumblr_njwpu98IdX1rozvtbo4_400.gif tumblr_njwpu98IdX1rozvtbo1_400.gif |-|Heart/Light=14) Kairi The Princess of Heart 500px-kairi with keyblade.png kairi_namine_xion_by_loveloki.jpg When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for a Keyblade warrior Princess. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of Princess kairi in keyblade armor whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Mary poppins and the Fairy Godmother forcing the Disney Princess Zodiac to be taken out of the picture Key of the heart2.jpg|Standard mode Diva mode v2.jpg|Diva mode Phantom mode v2.jpg|Phantom mode Main Form: Keyblade – Destiny's Embrace Ability – Main Hand Keyblade Main Keyblade: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms a keyblade known as the Heroine's crown appearing in her rigth hand. On the Heroine's crown one would find the jewels that reflect symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and the swinging keyeblade upwards the the second Keyblade in the Princesss's hand will tranform into a new weapon/keyblade Diva Weapons Funeral= 1) COnfined Diva: Keyblade – Treasure TroveAbility – Glass Coffin: Containing the fight into an area that won't affectthe outside world and will revert any damage done within it to how it was before the coffin waserected. |-|Bidi Bobidi Boo= Shapeshifting Diva: Keyblade – Stroke of Midnight Ability - minor transfiguration |-|Palet=Diva: Keyblade – Fairy Stars Ability – grant camoflague to foes to blend in with location and/or surroundings as needed |-|Eat Me= Size Change Diva: Keyblade – Lady LuckAbility – Magic Mushrooms of size adjustment tumblr_nqmxdtC7wS1tw9yl5o1_400.gif EyI-zZ.gif |-|Amphibious=Aquatic adaptation Diva: Weapon – Triton's Trident Ability - Energy blasts; the ability to turn those she chooses into mermaids/mermen |-|Be our guest= Summon servants Diva: Keyblade – Divine Rose Ability – Enchanted helpers: summons the staff of the Beast'senchanted castle to your aid. |-|Arabian=KnightsDiva: Keyblade – Wishing Lamp Ability – summon Raja and the Magic Carpet Rajah_Aladdin.jpg Carpet_KHII.png |-|Mirror=True Reflection Diva: Keyblade – Hidden Dragon Ability – Reflection of the Ancestors: reflects the person's heart as they were meant to be and allows them to hear their ancestors and their thoughts on the path you have chosen |-|Mama's=Little helper Diva: Weapon - Mama Odie's Staff Ability – Summons Juju who can act as an unseen friend to get and hide items as needed. The staff allows one to transform friends into other forms |-|Hair=Healing Diva: Keyblade – Aubade Ability - Sundrop Flower Time Manipulation: Just as Rapunzel can sing the flower to reverse time, so too can the wielder. |-|Flickering=flames Diva: Keyblade – Rejection of Fate Ability - Will of the Whisps: summon the Whisps to help lure those who you don't want in battle away from it, also creates gateways when exits would otherwise not be availiable |-|Shattering=Purge Diva: Keyblade – Dimond Dust Ability – Healing/Curse reversal |-|Helping fins=Grandma came Diva: Keyblade – Ocean's Rage 9f224a813401bc1445795e91d50733f2.jpg hqdefaulte.jpg Ability - Grandma Tala's Manta Ray Spirit: acts as a moral booster for allies and also a form of mass transportation for allies through the air or across the water. |-|Memories=Diva Diva: Encompasses the Light side of the Princess's story instilling Hope where it would otherwise not be found Keyblade – Lunar Eclipse Ability – Main Hand Keyblade Phantom Weapons Dwarves= The 7 Phantom: Keyblade – Treasure TroveAbility – summon: The Seven Dwarves who manipulate the earth its thuscontriling theplaying field to their advantage. |-|Lucifine=Bad Kitty Phantom: Keyblade - Stroke Ability – Demon cat! tumblr_okh9xpzlGL1uojky7o1_500.gif tumblr_ok24dwpQkI1ufw8o4o1_500.gif tumblr_omh5duhytF1ufw8o4o1_500.gif |-|Sharp=Thorny Phantom: Keyblade – Star Seeker Ability – summon a thorn barrier to keep the fight contained and to prevent escape or innocents from entering the fight area |-|Through=The looking glass Phantom: Keyblade – Vorpal sword Ability – summon a the Jabberwocky |-|Now=Sing Phantom: Weapon - Mysterious Abyss Ability – Ursula's Conch: allows the wielder to control the currents of elements around her such as, but not limited to: Water, air, electrical, and chi |-|Show me=THe Beast Phantom: Keyblade - Rumbling Rose Ability – Summon the Hunters: May summon the Beast and/orGaston to your aid depending on which hunter's ability you may need |-|Prince=Ab booboo Phantom: Keyblade – Wishing Lamp Ability – Jafar's Hourglass: allows to speed up the sands of time to a desired end |-|The SOldier=From the Mountains Phantom: Keyblade – Hidden Dragon Ability – Summon the Terra Cotta Army |-|Don't blame me=Blame my friends from the otherside Phantom: Weapon – Pixie Petals Ability – Summons Friends from the other side to curse and instill fear into one's foes and to heal and inspire friend |-|I am never going back=I am a despeciable human being Phantom: Keyblade – Aubade Ability – Summon Maximus: he can sniff out things as well as provide transportation and back up as needed. |-|The Eldest son=Mistook Strength Phantom: Keyblade – Rejection of Fate Ability – Summon Mor'Du the Evil Black Bear |-|Thaw=Frozen heart Phantom: Keyblade – Dimond Dust Ability – Summon the Abominable Snowman, Marshmallow |-|You will know=WHo you are Phantom: Keyblade – Ocean's Rage Ability – Summon Te Fitti 27753adbca23565ee0d4fb2e8e0a2821.jpg tumblr_onssqw1STa1sxuqt9o2_400.gif Te_Fiti_8.gif |-|Darkness=Phantom Phantom: Encompassing the Darkness found in even the most light hearted of stories. Keyblade – Nightmare's End Ability – Main hand Keyblade Nephlilim power Mei like Jose is a very different sort of girl with three different faces just like the poor boy. Only hers reflect more of light within rather than the darkness with in. This power is reflect when awakend as Nephilim like Jose with each face possessing a different power. The world is her stage and she is the opening, middle, and final act The question is where will you before you realize you are just another actor playing to her script. Where the the only thing that is a constant is that she is the shining immortal star that will never fall. Bard=The Performer: This is someone who has realized music is a powerful thing, it can inspire, nurish, recharge, empower, and it can devestate! She literally can change the flow of a battle by the resonence of her music alone. The right lymeric can cause beaten and bloodied warrior to stand with re-newed life as their wound's fade away. |-|Diva=Orchestrator: She overseas the flow of conflict the same the moon watchs the ocean and with light shift in her thoughts a gentle splash against the shore can become a violently Tsunami. Her ability to observe, absorb, and manipulate the variables of her surroundings to serve her. Little is done by her own hand when the resourses are provided |-|Phantom=Stage hand: She is the unseen, the untable spirit that touch what she wants but only too late will you feel the heat of her presence. Her breath is as one with the wind as her heart beat mixed with song of nature itself. Each step is set to advance her story and her story alone. To explore what she feels will create the most misdirection from what she doesn't you to acknowledge. It's her story and you are going to listen. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Mary poppins, and the Fairy Godmother, or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand thanks to the Heroine's crown weapon system. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim